1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to hand-held exercise devices that incorporate a disk spinnable about or with one or more cords.
2. Related Art
Numerous personal exercise devices have been developed over the years. Some such devices are very heavy and bulky, and not easily transported from one location to another. Other such devices have been simplified to enable ease of transportation. However, many times such simplification has resulted in diminishing the benefit received by users from utilizing the devices. All such conventional devices have failed to provide a simple, easy-to-use device that is lightweight and portable, and provides an efficacious physical workout for those who use it.